The background description provided herein is for generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
D2D applications may provide a scalable and universal framework for connecting proximity peers. There are different technology solutions for D2D applications, e.g., based on WiFi Direct or Near Field Communication (NFC) technology. D2D functionality relating to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) may also be provided by Proximity Services (ProSe) or Long-Term Evolution (LTE) Direct.
The aforementioned standards may provide a wide range of configurability for User Equipment (UE) devices supporting such standards. For example, it may be possible to configure a UE into a discovery or relay mode.